dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Dzur (book)
Dzur chronicles the events following immediately after those of Issola. Plot Outline Vlad, still on the run from the Organization's contract, is emboldened by his acquisition of Godslayer into treating himself to a long-awaited dinner at Valabar's. His exquisite meal is interrupted by two unexpected visitors, neither of whom seems to want to kill him. Zungaron, currently known as Telnan, is sent by Sethra out of concern for Vlad's safety. While the two of them enjoy their meal, they're visited briefly and unexpectedly by someone Vlad's never met, the legendary Mario Greymist. Mario gently breaks it to Vlad that his gift of the Organization's interests in South Adrilankha to his estranged wife Cawti has backfired badly. The Left Hand of the Jhereg seems to have taken an unusual interest in South Adrilankha, and wants Cawti to retire. Cawti's friend, the Dragon Heir Norathar e'Lanya, is determined not to allow this to happen, even at the definite risk of initiating hostilities between House Jhereg and House Dragon, which has historically been disastrous (See Dragon-Jhereg War). None of the players is willing to back down, and Mario (and shortly Vlad) place the responsibility for this upcoming train-wreck firmly on Vlad's shoulders. Mario offers to help, and Vlad is convinced to try to intervene, despite the virtual certainty of being found by the Jhereg Organization, who are offering vast sums for the destruction of Vlad's soul. Vlad quickly finds himself being hunted by the Left Hand sorceresses, who are considerably more efficient at finding him than the Organization (the Jhereg's Right Hand) has ever been. He is undeterred, though cautious, and continues investigating the Left Hand and their motivations in moving into business normally carried on by their Right Hand counterparts. With help from a few old friends, Vlad succeeds in uncovering the plot without being killed. But stopping it is far more dangerous still, and he is forced to negotiate a little divine intervention.... Role of the House As in many of the books, Vlad compares himself to a typical citizen of the House in question, and learns more about that House's viewpoint. From Sethra and Zungaron he learns the subtleties of the Dzurlord's worldview. He considers how his own viewpoint is different, and yet is drawn towards emulating the Dzurlord's heroism, though with very different motivations. As noted in House Dzur's epigraph, much of Vlad's time is spent in preparation. Vlad is eventually called upon, at the story's climax, to attempt an act of consummate Dzur-like heroism. His unexpected way of dealing with this challenge is both very similar to a Dzurlord's, and yet very much his own. Major Characters *Vlad Taltos *Loiosh *Rocza *Zungaron *Mario Greymist *Sethra Lavode *Kiera *Ricard *Kragar *Triesco *Caola *Crithnak *Daymar *Jakoub *Cawti *Verra *The Demon *Aliera *Aibynn Great Scenes *Valabar's *Having a conversation with Kiera, then another with Sethra *Examining Kragar's extra-curricular activities *Having another nice chat with Verra *Making a deal with The Demon Favorite Quotes (all copyrights Steven Brust, quotes for review and enjoyment only) So, Vlad says to Aibynn: "To tell you the truth, I don't actually like music." "Yeah, neither do I," said Aibynn. "No I mean it." He nodded. "Me too." --- Vlad and Sethra "You know, Sethra, sometimes I forget that you're a woman." "There's no possible way I can respond to that." "Um. Yeah, forget I said it." --- Vlad and Loiosh "Don't you ever miss the days when you used to be nostalgic?" "What?" "Never Mind." --- Verra has firm policies, as she insists to Vlad "I do not bargain with mortals." "Even mortals who have the power to destroy you?" "Especially those." "How's that policy worked out for you?" "Mixed." Category:Books